Sailor Night: An Unknown Warrior
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: "I am the Guardian of the Night and Mistress of Shadows, Sailor Night. Prepare to lose your soul to the darkness." What's this? A new scout with a mysterious connection to the Silver Millennium roams the night silently and stealthily. Who is she? That's what the Sailor Scouts want to know! Might throw in some romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New Fan Fic everyone! Hello! Sorry if I had disappeared for a couple of days! I came down with the stomach flu and, so, I hadn't felt up to writing! I'm going to try my hand again at the Sailor Moon category and see how this one comes out! Hope you like it!

* * *

I leap gracefully off of the Tokyo Tower under the light of the moon and the sensation of flying is exhilarating. I love the feel of the wind in my hair as I freefall to earth. There's no one to dictate me. I am my own woman and my own warrior. There's no moon princess to control my actions or other sailor soldiers to tell me what to do. I can kick youma ass whenever I want to without the interference of those cutesy Sailor Scouts. I might wear the same sailor suit as they do, but I can wear mine with style. My uniform is a white body suit with a black collar, black mini-skirt and elbow-length gloves, with black trim on it...completing the ensemble with a gold tiara with a black gem in the middle, a black cape, and high heels. I must admit, though, I use the short skirt to my advantage to distract my male opponents, human or youma. The sex appeal is there, admit it.

That's another thing. I'm in my late teens, almost twenty, while these girls are barely fourteen and fifteen. I am surprised that these girls even know how to fight. I shouldn't be so condescending, I know, but I am genuinely surprised about their fighting skills and especially at their ages. Sure, Sailor Moon can be very clumsy and a crybaby but her power level is quite impressive. It can be even more impressive if she knew how to use her powers properly. That silly moon cat of hers, Luna, does hardly anything to help her and she's supposed to be an advisor. How do I know this? I once had a connection to the Silver Millennium 1000 years ago as a resident and ambassador of the dark side of the moon. I worked for the then-princess Beryl as a soldier as well, but that was before everything went straight to hell after she found out that Prince Endymion, the man of her dreams, fell for Princess Serenity. Her jealousy consumed her, thus allowing the demon, Metallia, to use her as a pawn and to start the war on the Silver Millennium.

Beryl tried to get me to lead the attacks on the White Moon but I decided to defect to the other side to warn them. It was when I was about to warn them about Beryl that she attacked. Her assaults were brutal and fierce. Most of the scouts were killed, save for me, Endymion, Serenity, her mother and myself. Endymion and myself were struck down but not before we managed to take the demon down and seal her off. That's where my memories of the past end and, so, here I am in the 21st century. Queen Serenity had used the last of her strength to send me and the senshi to the future. I just know that I have a purpose in this lifetime to serve and protect the innocent from the Negaverse.

I land at the top of another skyscraper and keep bouncing across the buildings, searching for some action. My patience is rewarded when I see some youma attacking some civilians. I make my presence known right away and slash through them with my Sword of Night with relative ease. Some of these youma, I noticed, are growing in power, though. I think the Negaverse decided to step it up with mid-level youma now that they know what kind of opponents they're dealing with. However, I'm not exactly sure if they know of my existence. If they knew, then the generals (Endymion's men) would have, more than likely, come after me. After all, I did work for Beryl once upon a time.

_That'll never happen._

I quickly blend in with the shadows as five sailor suited girls emerged on the scene. Sailor Mars, the hot-headed, raven-haired beauty is quick to rebuke Sailor Moon for being slow. As much as I don't want to be associated with them, I have half a mind to slap Sailor Mars for being such a heartless bitch. I mean, Sailor Moon, as far as I can see, is the reluctant super heroine. She never wanted this position and who can blame her? I never wanted my destiny as Sailor Night either, but as the situation with the youma grew more serious, I eventually came to accept the fact that I have to protect the people of Earth.

"You MEATBALL HEAD!"

"Raye…" Sailor Moon whines.

Raye Hino, huh? I should have known that it was her based on her fiery temper. I guess I should tell you about my civilian form. My name is Adachi Sakura and I'm nineteen years old. I'm a recent high school graduate and starting out as a freshman at Tokyo University. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment but there's plenty of men to choose from. There's one man who's dying to get my attention. His name is Ikeda Takuya, former childhood crush...and former childhood bully. Takuya used to beat me up in elementary and middle school. However, when high school came around and I developed breasts, his attitude changed to that of a horny high school teenage boy. If it hadn't been for the fact that my crush on him had disappeared in middle school, I would have welcomed his advances then.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Sailor Mercury says in an exasperated voice.

"Raye started it." Sailor Moon whines again.

I'm about to leave when I hear Sailor Mars calling for me to halt. I sigh. Damn. Her psychic powers.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know you're there!" She hollers.

"No need to holler."

I make my presence known to them and gasps of surprise escape them. Clearly they weren't expecting another Sailor Scout, especially a much older one. I just stare at them with my violet eyes to see what else they would possibly do to me, not that they could do anything to me. Mercury is closely analyzing me with her computer, like an interesting experiment, and picks up on a shield that I had thrown up and warns her companions. Just because I'm a Sailor Scout like them doesn't mean that I'm going to drop my guard. Mars is the hot-headed one and is likely to attack me but Jupiter is the one that I'm keeping my eye on. She's a martial artist and has a tendency to attack potential threats and rivals, not that she can take me on, mind you. I have my Sword of Night on me as well just in case they did attack me.

"Who are you?" Mars demanded.

"Are you always this rude?" I ask her. "I'm Sailor Night."

Luna steps forward and gazes at me with her red eyes before sitting down at my feet. It's clear that she recognizes me as a former servant of Queen Beryl, which takes everyone by surprise. Mars and Jupiter are ready to go on the offensive when Artemis and Luna tell them to stand down, much to my own surprise. I'm not surprised that they told them to stand down. That's not it at all. I'm surprised that these little girls haven't regained their memories of the past and I know exactly who the moon princess is. She's been on their team the entire time and no one has figured it out. I suppose, to be fair, that there's a strong glamour on her and that they haven't found the Silver Crystal yet.

"You were an ambassador for the Dark Moon before you defected to us." Luna said.

"That is true." I say.

"Why would you defect to the White Moon?" Mercury asks.

"To warn everyone of Beryl's impending attack, of course. She tried to get me to lead the attacks on the Moon Kingdom but I wasn't going to have any part of that."

"What do you know about the Silver Crystal?" Mars cuts back in.

"I do know that the Rainbow Crystals are required to create it."

I pull out two rainbow crystals, a red and a blue one, and handed them to Sailor Moon. I tell her to take care of them and not to let the Dark Moon Generals know about them. I simply tap a finger on her forehead, unlocking her full potential as the Soldier of Mystery before taking my leave. Mars and the rest of the Sailor Scouts are simply astounded and a lot of questions come my way.

_"What did you do?"_

_"What was that?"_

_"Her strength is simply amazing!"_

"I simply unlocked her full potential as Sailor Moon." I reply. "Now it's up to her to learn how to harness it."

"You expect a clumsy meatball head to learn how to harness such power?" Mars snorts.

I instantly reappear in front of the raven-haired priestess and give her a good knee to the gut. I tell her such disrespect to her leader is unwarranted and that she doesn't deserve to be treated in such a manner. I admit to her that I had nearly exposed myself to them early on in the game because of her poor treatment of the girl and that I had been tempted to slap her for being a hard-ass bitch. Jupiter tries to take me down but I simply dodge her attack and trip her.

"So young," I sigh. "And so much to learn."

I try to leave again but it's Venus that interrupts me this time around. This is getting very annoying...

"What about the rest of us? What about our potential?"

"What about it?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to unlock ours?"

"Until I feel like you deserve that honor and learn how to be more respectful of your leader, then maybe. I must go."

None of them try to stop me this time.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? I'm still testing the waters here. Hopefully you guys enjoyed! Reviews and feedback always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

I let go of my transformation when I arrive home in my Tokyo high rise apartment. How did I come about such an expensive place? I was left a sizable inheritance by my parents, who died in a car accident when I was young. They had also left me this highrise in their will and that I would have access to it when I turned eighteen. That was last year. I'm now getting to be twenty years of age but I have no realistic goals, now that I have a destiny as the Guardian of the Night. I've always longed to be a dress designer and a writer. Well, maybe a writer since I can write stories at any old time but my long term dreams are going to have to go on hold because of my so-called destiny.

_Will I ever be free of this life?_

Sure, I have accepted the fact that I am a protector but there are times that I do wonder about what I could be doing with my life right now as an ordinary civilian and I'm plagued with such thoughts every now and then. I sigh as I kick off my shoes and sink down into a leather chair that sits in a corner of my apartment. The place itself is kind of cozy and homey with its earth-tone colors and the smells of cookies that I had just put into the oven. However, it lacks the warmth of a family and friends. I will admit to the fact that I'm not a very social person and that kind of contributes to my solitary life and I do enjoy having a solitary life. Don't get me wrong, I would like to have friends but my social awkwardness doesn't allow me to have friends. I should really try harder, but I don't. Making friends just isn't my forte and I really don't want to try to make friends. I've always been a loner and part of it stems back from my middle school days when guys like Ikeda Takuya pushed me around and made fun of me for being a nerd. After that, I just didn't bother with friends and the crush that I had once had on him disappeared. I think he realized that when high school came along and I started to distance myself from him and from the rest of the social world to focus on my studies.

_I chose this life, so, oh well._

Books are my only friends, along with sketches of my dress designs, and they really make me happy for the most part. I can easily forget about the past and get lost in other worlds that books provide me with. It's my happy place...and my happy place gets interrupted by an unexpected phone call. I look at the caller ID and the name is not at all that I had expected to show up on the screen: Ikeda Takuya.

_Ikeda Takuya? What could he possibly want?_

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

I never noticed how deep and husky his voice is. Of course, I never gave myself the chance to hear him out since he had been a jerk towards me since our school days. I tuck my legs underneath me and prepare myself for a long conversation...and to resist the sound of his husky voice.

"Speaking."

"Hey. It's Takuya. Um...how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine."

As fine as I will ever be, knowing that you had been a jerk to me. My heart is beating painfully against my chest as I listen to the voice of my former tormentor. He sounds so contrite and remorseful that I was beginning to feel sorry for him. My anger begins to fade away as I listen to him pour out his sorrows and guilt to me. He's baring his entire soul to me and my ear is pretty much glued to the phone. All I want to do now is to hold and hug him and tell him that all is forgiven.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment so we can talk about this more?" I ask.

"Oh, sure! When? What time?"

I giggle as I give him the details. He's still a lovesick fool as far as I can tell. The excitement in his voice said it all. I tell him that he can come over tonight for a casual dinner between friends at about seven o'clock and this information definitely pleases him. He asks if he should bring anything, but I simply tell him to bring himself.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We both hang up. Guess I have some dinner to fix, but what?

* * *

A/N: A slightly longer chapter and I'm thinking I'm finally breaking water with this fan fic. Thanks to Dark Moon Ministry for the feedback! I very much appreciate it! Looking forward to hearing your thoughts to this filler-ish chapter since it's devoid of any important action. Later folks!


	4. Chapter 4

I decided that dinner didn't have to be so formal so I simply fixed up some sticky rice, teriyaki chicken and some cake and cookies that I made. Well, all I need now is the guest and according to my watch, he's set to arrive in ten minutes. Ten minutes is all that I need to get myself cleaned up and presentable. I got some long violet hair that falls down to the back of my knees. It can be a real pain at times, but I love it. When I was still under Beryl's command, she made me chop it off and, I have to admit, I resented her for it. I don't mean to sound so shallow, but my hair is my pride and joy. My parents loved it, especially my mother. My mother always loved to do it up in fancy hair-dos when she was still alive. I felt like a princess when she did my hair.

By the time I get into a clean blouse and skirt and pull my hair up into a controllable pony-tail, the doorbell rings. My guest has arrived and right on time. I'm impressed by his timing. I go to meet him and the sight that I see on the other side of the door is nothing short of breathtaking. Takuya is standing in all of his...god-like glory. His black hair fell into his golden-brown eyes, giving him a very seductive look, but his eyes are filled with uncertainty and doubt. I suppose he would feel that way after the way he had treated me years ago. I give him a reassuring smile and invite him inside my apartment.

"Thanks for the invite, Sakura." He says in a quiet voice.

"My pleasure." I reply.

The silence between us is kind of awkward due to various reasons, mine being socially awkward and his, well, for being an absolute jerk towards me when we were kids. I invite him to sit down while I get our dinner, which he accepts. I'm glad he did because now it gives me sometime to check him out. He really looks nice in the black dress shirt and blue jeans that he's wearing. He wouldn't have looked that way when we were in high school. Now if he would only open his shirt a little bit…

_Dear Kami! What am I thinking?_

I get back to work on getting our dinner out and my focused energy brings me back into reality, right up until he offers to help me out.

"Do you need some help, Sakura?"

"Um...no. I'm just fine. Thanks for asking, though." I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I manage to get our dinner onto the table, but not without some slip-ups. I poured Takuya some tea but I spill it. He and I rush to clean it up and both of our hands touch. An odd sensation runs through my body and I pull back but not before sensing a Rainbow Crystal inside him. Other than my odd ability to unlock the full potential of others, I have a knack of finding things through close contact with people. In this case, my close contact with Takuya allowed me to find a Rainbow Crystal. I just hope none of the Dark Moon Generals don't find him. I guess I'll have to be his escort on his way home.

"Sorry, Takuya."

"No problem."

His touch is very soothing. Funny, if he had touched me years ago, I would have cringed and headed for the hills. However, the both of us have since matured and are willing to act like mature adults. I allow him to pick up the mess, though I pour him another cup of tea and manage to get into his cup without spilling. Dear Kami, I thought that it would be easy to handle myself around him, but here I am acting like a schoolgirl again. Thankfully, everything is cleaned up and we finally sit down to eat.

"So what have you been doing for these past few years?" Takuya asks.

"Nothing much. Just started at Tokyo University."

"Really?"

His eyes brightened up in interest. He seems genuinely happy that I'm in school, but when he produces a notebook that has the logo for the school, I understand why. Now that he knows that we attend the same school, he thinks we can meet up for lunch...and the idea actually appeals to me.

"Yes. I'm thinking about doing some creative writing or clothes designs. I'm not sure yet."

"I've taken up in auto mechanics and Engineering."

Believe it or not, I actually remember him saying that he wanted to work on cars in middle school. It was in a conversation that I accidentally overheard with one of his friends. I blush. I'm not an eavesdropper. Takuya smirks at me and says that he remembers seeing me nearby one day in middle school when he had said that.

"You eavesdropper."

"I didn't mean to listen in on you!"

The rest of the evening goes by smoothly and the awkwardness disappears. We're having lots of fun when I sense danger lurking by. I get up to go shut the sliding door when a youma jumps into my apartment and slams into me. I'm sent spiraling onto the hardwood floor. Takuya tries to defend me but the youma goes straight for him. This Youma is a flower-like creature with tentacles for arms and legs with a head in the form of a daisy with black petals. The creature grabs onto his victim, who is screaming as his energy is drained.

"NO!"

A familiar face then joins us. Zoycite. Ugh. I've always hated Zoycite. Don't ask me why because I just don't know. I get up and call upon the powers of the night to transform into Sailor Night. The shadows surround me and wrap me in its cold, dark embrace as my civilian clothes are replaced with my sailor suit.

"I am the Guardian of the Night and the Mistress of Shadows," I announce in my deadliest voice. "I am Sailor Night."

* * *

A/N: Finally! A showdown! What's going to happen to Takuya? Will Zoycite recognize Sailor Night? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Being sick is no fun, but it gives me time to work on fan fiction! Yay! I hope you guys have been enjoying this so far! Reviews and feedback are always welcomed!

* * *

"Prepare to lose your soul to the darkness."

"Well, well, Sailor Night." Zoycite says mockingly. "It's been awhile."

"It has, hasn't it? I wish it would have stayed that way."

"Indeed." She says bitterly.

Zoycite hates my guts and it's all because of Kunzite. When I still served with Beryl, some 1000 years ago, Kunzite had taken a liking to me. It used to be, before I had been introduced to Beryl's army, that Zoycite had been his love interest and there lies the rub. Once I had shown up, Kunzite started pursuing me, leaving Zoycite in the dust and that pissed her off majorly. As much as I would like to bait her, Takuya is more of a priority at the moment. I charge at my opponents immediately. The youma retaliates by using its tentacles to attack me, only to be rebuffed by my energy shield. I slash at the tentacles with my sword and cut them down to size. I'm at a disadvantage due to having to fight two enemies and keeping Zoycite away from Takuya is proving to be a challenge.

"You've chosen a handsome little toy." Zoycite purrs. "Lets see how he likes being played with."

"BITCH!"

I go straight for Zoycite but the youma, whom I thought I had cut down, hits me with one of its tentacles and sends me crashing into some furniture before tying me up. That's when I hear Takuya scream in pain and I see the light-haired general extracting the Rainbow Crystal from him.

"TAKUYA!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER BLAST!

Mars' flames release me from the youma's tentacles and Jupiter's attack distracted Zoycite from completing the extraction. Sailor Moon, on the other hand destroyed the youma before I could. That's okay with me, though, because my focus is on the unconscious man on the floor. I can see part of the Rainbow Crystal, green in color, jutting out from his chest. I decide to complete the extraction myself and it's not exactly easy without causing him pain but, somehow, I manage to do so. I keep the Rainbow Crystal for the time being and stay near Takuya while the rest of the Senshi chased off Zoycite.

"This isn't the last of me you'll see, Sailor Scouts!" Zoisite declares. "Especially you, Sailor Night!"

She vanishes. I quietly thank the girls for coming like they did as I hold on tightly to Takuya. He's still unconscious and I'm concerned. Sailor Moon steps forward and volunteers to heal him, as Zoisite's negative energy still had him under. I simply nod my acquiescence, still worrying about the man in my arms. The healing light that washed over him was simply amazing and powerful. I have to wonder if her moon wand (which she now currently wields) would have had this much power if I hadn't unleashed Sailor Moon's full potential. I send the scouts out when Takuya starts to stir, promising that we would speak later. I immediately let my transformation drop so he wouldn't make the connection to my alternate ego.

"Sakura?" He says weakly.

"I'm here." I say calmly.

"What happened?"

I tell him of the attacks and that we had been saved by the Sailor Scouts. I don't tell him that I had been part of the melee as Sailor Night. However, Takuya surprises me with a startling discovery on his part.

"When did you become Sailor Night?" He asks sitting up.

His golden eyes stare at me with utmost seriousness in his eyes. It's that look that says that he's not about to take any crap from me or anyone else. I sigh. I can't really lie to him but I don't want to do a memory erase on him either. He deserves to know something about my private life. I agree to tell him this if he lets me patch him up. He had sustained a burn on his chest and several minor cuts. There was only one deep cut on his face from a piece of glass that he had landed on.

"I guess it all starts after my parents died…"

I tell him the story about my first transformation. It happened at the age of sixteen, a couple of years after my parents died. My relatives had adopted me but tried to send me off to an orphanage in order to get their hands on my inheritance. Much to their disappointment, none of them hadn't been labeled as executor of the will my parents had left behind so they were forced to take care of me. However, they were rather abusive and hateful towards me. When it was just me and an uncle left alone in the house that I was living in, he started to beat the living shit out of me. Just before he could have killed me, my powers as a Sailor Scout kicked in and they protected me, transforming me into Sailor Night. I gave my uncle the same treatment before erasing his memory of the event. I decided to take advantage of the situation and go in search of my parents' will, which I found hidden in some books kept in the attic.

"That's where I learned of this place." I say.

I put up with the abuse for another two years before I finally managed to take a hike from that place for good. I found everything that my parents owned in that dusty attic of my adoptive home and took everything of sentimental value (and monetary value just to be a prick to my tormentors) that belonged to my parents. I had discovered my ability of being able to travel from one place to another with relative ease, using the shadows as a means of transportation.

"That's how I salvaged my parents' belongings from those brutes."

"I didn't realize you were in such a situation back then." Takuya mutters.

I can hear the guilt in his voice and place a kiss on his face. I don't know what possessed me to kiss him but I did. It made him blush like a little school boy. He truly has changed.

"Well, now that I cleaned you up," I say. "I'm going to get this crap cleaned up."

"I'll help."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! On top of the stomach flu, which I might have mentioned in my other fics, writer's block and major workload has kept me from writing this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews are definitely welcomed!

* * *

I allow Takuya to stay in the guestroom for tonight to let him recover from his injuries. I use some of my magic to restore everything to their proper places in my apartment before going to meet the rest of the Sailor Scouts. I feel for their energy signatures and find them nearby at the park. They had expectant looks on their faces when I arrived. I sigh. They already know that I used to be part of Beryl's regime but they still want to know about the history between me and Zoicite. It's clear on their faces and, especially, on Venus's face. She is the goddess of love, after all, so telling her of the twisted attraction that Kunzite felt towards me 1000 years ago ought to pique her interest...considering he used to be her love interest before he was brainwashed into working for Beryl.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering about my history with Zoisite." I say, getting straight to the point.

I begin with my origin as one of Beryl's soldiers. I had been created from the shadows of the Dark Moon Kingdom, having no human-or lunarian-parents, so I had no purpose in life. Beryl, prior to being brainwashed by Metalia, gave me a purpose by offering me a position as a soldier in her army. I accepted the position and, after Metalia brainwashed Beryl, I met Kunzite and Zoicite. Zoicite hated me from day one, even before her boy toy became infatuated with me. She hated the fact that I was stronger than she was, even if it wasn't by much. I had Beryl's favor as one of her best warriors and that struck another sour note with the Dark General. Her hatred became full-blown when Kunzite left her in the dust for me.

"No wonder she hates you." Jupiter says.

The girls agree. I continue the story where Kunzite begins to romance me all the while Beryl was plotting her attack on the Moon Kingdom. One evening, he actually cornered me and pinned me against the wall inside the dark palace and started assaulting me with his lips. I will admit to the fact that I liked the attention since I had no experience with men at the time but it's this interaction that I had with Kunzite that I had discovered Beryl's plan of attacking the White Moon Kingdom. He had let her plans slip in his heated passion and, despite the attention I was getting from him and of the favor I received from Beryl, I had no intentions of taking part of such slaughter. Zoicite made her appearance and flipped out. Kunzite told her that I was more worthy of his attentions and that she was nothing more than just a plaything to him.

"Ouch." Venus replies.

"Indeed."

Zoicite wanted to attack me but she knew that she would lose if she took me on. She also knew that if I ratted her out to Beryl, her life was forfeit and she didn't want that. She wisely retreated, though her anger and hatred for me was bubbling at the surface. It would be during the war on the Silver Millennium that she would attack me. It was after the attack was launched that Zoisite confronted me. Her hatred and jealousy had led her to me but she ended up being the first casualty of war. The battle between us had been rather intense. Blood had been spilled and we were both covered in cuts and bruises. Somehow we were both able to stand, despite our poor conditions. However, her insulting comment about me being a shameless slut was the driving motivation that led me to kill her...at least, I thought I had killed her.

"And that's the history between the both of us." I finish.

"Goodness," Ami says quietly.

"But now you're on our side." Sailor Moon says in a cheerful voice. "Right?"

I smile at the bubbly blonde. How can you not like her? Her blue eyes and bright smile is so full of hope that I absolutely hate to say no. No wonder Endymion loves her so. I have to be honest with her and tell her that I prefer fighting alone, but that I'm willing to assist her and her group at anytime. I sigh as I look up at the night sky. The night is my element. It's where I draw my source of power and, at the moment, it hides whatever demon that might be lurking about. Somewhere out in the world, beneath this great black sky, is Beryl's hideout. I get lost in my musings and it takes a certain priestess to bring me back into reality.

"You said that you would help us unlock our potential."

"I said if you're worthy of that honor." I reply. "However, since Beryl is pulling out her generals, I suppose that I have no choice but to unlock your full potential."

"No choice?"

I nod. I explain that the enemy is getting more and more desperate in gathering human energy so she can awaken the demon, Metalia. Our interference is causing Beryl to pull out her strongest enemies, indicating her desperation. Zoicite, I say, is a stronger general than Jedite (previously defeated by the scouts) but Kunzite and Nephrite would prove to be problems as well. I tell the girls that we would meet next weekend at the outskirts of Tokyo for some training as well so I could help them control their powers. For now, I tap each of the scouts and the ever silent Tuxedo Mask-who didn't disappear like he usually does after battle, much to my surprise-on the forehead and unlocked their full potential.

"I'll see you girls, and guy, next week. Get some rest." I tell them.

I watch them all leave. As they leave, I observe their interactions with Sailor Moon carefully. They seem to respect her a little more since she's more in control of herself and of her powers. She's walking tall and with confidence, which clearly garnered the respect of her peers. She's still a bit of a klutz but that's to be expected and part of her nature. I can't change a person completely and I don't expect to and that goes for Sailor Mars. I can't change her fiery attitude but she's definitely watching her verbal behavior around the blonde, lest she gets another blow to the gut by me.

_Hopefully she has learned her lesson._

She probably hasn't, but I don't expect her to overnight. She'll probably need a few more lessons before she gets it through her head that verbally, and physically, abusing her is not okay. I can tell that she means well, but she really needs to tone things down a bit and I think this training will help her channel that passionate and angry energy elsewhere and not on poor Sailor Moon.

"Time to check on Takuya."

When I return to my apartment, he's still sound asleep. The extraction of the rainbow crystal had drained him but I know he's going to be okay. My sudden urge to kiss him overtakes me and I peck him on the lips. He doesn't stir, which is good because I'm blushing like a madwoman. I can't believe that I just kissed him again and on the lips! I quickly leave and go into my bedroom. I pull out of my clothes and slip into a black, silk nightie and fall into bed, exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry for my disappearance! I didn't have the opportunity to work on this fan fic due to various of reasons, one of which includes starting a website of my own similar to this one. Anyway, life is another reason that prevented me from updating as well. I'm going to try and update at least once a week to make sure I stay on track and to garner whatever audience that I have left out there! Thanks guys!

On to the show! Some romance ahead! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to get some material up for you to read!

* * *

Takuya has made a full recovery from Zoicite's extraction but he had stayed with me to clean up the rest of the mess that had been left over from last night. It's like he hadn't been harmed at all, proving that releasing Sailor Moon's full potential had paid off. Her healing abilities are simply stellar! I'm definitely looking forward to training the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Their powers will increase ten-fold once training begins. They're powerful now but once they get their new powers under control, they will be a formidable force of soldiers. Beryl and her generals won't know what hit them. I sigh as I finish whatever mess that I had missed last night and everything is spic and span.

"There!" I exclaim. "All done."

My guest stands up and stands next to me, evaluating my apartment. It's like we hadn't been attacked by Zoicite last night at all. I had a lot of people come to my apartment in a panic and asking me if I was alright. I had a lot of people to reassure but the last one arrived half an hour ago and I haven't heard from other people since. I'm glad because I still want to be alone with Takuya and get to know him a bit better considering the rude interruption we had last night.

"So!" Takuya says. "What do you want to do, now?"

"I want another date with you." I tell him.

Takuya is surprised but he grins as he offers to make some breakfast for us. I had been prepared to be the one to make breakfast for us and nearly protested if he hadn't kissed me then and there. He pulls me up against him and brushes his lips against my cheek, whispering that he wanted to return the favor for last night. We stand there in the privacy of my living room in a sweet embrace. I snuggle into his chest, content with the fact that he's alright and alive...and with me. His heart beat is strong and steady in my ear, just as strong as the arms around me. It's odd. I didn't count on being in such an intimate position with someone who used to bully me in school, much less feeling safe in his arms. Heh. I'm supposed to be a superhero and protecting civilians, like Takuya, and yet I want to feel safe.

"You can quit feeling me up now."

"Eek!"

I jump backwards, blushing like madly while Takuya laughs at my expense. My hands had been on his abs (which are rather impressive, I might add) and I hadn't realized it until he pointed it out. I just stick out my tongue at him, making him laugh some more before he kisses me again. This relationship between the two of us feels so right.

"I'll make you that breakfast now."

"Yeah, you better." I say with a smirk on my face.


End file.
